Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional apparatus 800 has been disclosed for providing a C-clip 830 to a pin 840. In general, the apparatus 800 is configured like a pair of scissors. The apparatus 800 includes two handles 810 pivotally connected with each other, two jaws 812 each extending from one handle 810 and two teeth 825 each pivotally connected with one jaw 812. In use, each tooth 825 is inserted in an aperture 831 defined in each end of a C-clip 830. The handles 810 are spread in order to expand the C-clip 830. Thus, the C-clip 830 can be provided to the pin 840 and, more particularly, in a groove (not shown) defined in the pin 840. It however causes troubles for a user to spread the handles 810 with two hands. Moreover, the user needs strength to keep the handles 810 spread against a recovering force exerted by the C-clip 830. Furthermore, the user needs skills to keep the C-clip 830 expanded with the apparatus 800 because the teeth 825 tend to escape the apertures 831.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.